


Transition

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Those Three Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is always filled with ups and downs, along with plenty of decisions. When a long-term relationship comes to an end, sometimes it's because an unforeseen new relationship is building. However, not everyone sees it right away.</p><p>A short little story of the blossoming of the B/V "relationship" in "those 3 years".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't be so Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hero. Word count: 400

"Here ya go, babe." Yamcha dropped the pizza boxes on the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Yamcha, I really owe you one," Bulma breathed out as she finished washing her hands in kitchen sink.

"So." He slid up next to her. "Who's your hero?" His hands where gripping the counter as he leaned over toward Bulma.

The woman gave him a half-confused look. "Goku, you should know that."A hand rose and shoved the man's chest, forcing him out of her personal space.

A disgusted scoff was heard from the entrance of the kitchen and both adults turned to look at the alien houseguest. The two humans watched as the Saiyan walked over to the table. Bulma quickly pushed away from the counter, a hand resting over the top of the boxes. Vegeta sneered, giving off a low growl from his throat. Yamcha still stood against the counter, watching carefully as the scene in front of him unfolded.

"Do you have a problem with my statement?" Bulma gave a playful glare at the man in front of her. She watched as his dark eyes flicked to her hand then to her face.

"You should know the answer to that question, woman. Of course," he started, his gaze shifting to the other man in the room with them, "it's better than admitting the weakling over there could ever be a hero." At least the defective Saiyan Kakarot had strength. The quick thought caused a bitter expression to pass over his face.

"Hey!" Yamcha shouted defensively, ready to join the other two, but the look he received from Bulma was enough to make him stay where he was. He didn't like it, but after watching the two conversing on several occasions, he knew Bulma could handle herself around the Saiyan Prince.

"So," Bulma started up again, her hand rising from the boxes it had been sitting upon, "if Goku isn't the worthiest candidate for being my hero, who is?" A smile turned her lips up as she watched those eyes narrow even further.

"Don't," was the only word he could growl out before a finger was poking at his chest.

"Could it be that you want to be my hero?" Her hand was harshly slapped away as laughter filled the room.

"Not even in your dreams," he ground out, ignoring her laughter.

Her laughter abruptly stopped. "Are you so sure about that?" she questioned haughtily.


	2. Miscalculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brush. Word count: 200

Vegeta brushed the questioned off with a roll of his shoulder and a scoff. "Quite sure. Who in their right mind would want to be your hero?"

"I would!" Yamcha declared as he pushed himself from the counter and walked over to join them.

When Bulma felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she shrugged out of it, giving Yamcha a glare. "I thank you for the support, Yamcha," her tone sincere until the next part, "but I don't need it."

The shorter man smirked as the taller frowned slightly.

"Bulma."

Said woman turned on Yamcha, forgetting about the Saiyan. "We broke up for a reason, remember," she practically spit in Yamcha's face.

"Yeah." A hand rose to scratch at the back of his neck. "But…"

"I thanked you for bringing the food here, and you're welcome to some if you're hungry but that's it!" She whirled around to face her other victim, only to find him now missing. Bulma wanted to scream, but kept it in as she looked over at the one box her alien guest had left. "It's yours if you want it," she said somberly.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Yamcha asked grudgingly.


	3. Trying to Make Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pride.

"I don't," Bulma started defensively.

"Oh please," Yamcha interrupted her by dragging the chair roughly along the floor before sitting down. "If that was any other person that walked out on you—including me—you would've chased them down."

Bulma crossed her arms as she watched her ex-boyfriend flip the pizza box's lid open. "And Vegeta's not like any other person. He's a loose cannon."

Yamcha cracked a smile and chuckled a little. "You didn't seem to have a problem provoking him just a minute ago. Where'd all that pride go?" The ex-bandit lifted a slice of pizza to his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

A hand slammed down on the table next to his meal and he gulped the food he had been chewing, almost choking on it at the unexpected action. Angry blue eyes blazed with fire as they met with his surprised brown eyes. He quickly covered his mouth as a cough seized his throat.

"Don't tell me that you think I let Vegeta get away with anything he wants," she seethed, pulling back a little as he coughed. "It's just hard keeping up with his disappearing acts."

Red in the face, Yamcha put the slice of pizza back down and focused his attention on the woman in front of him. "You know where he lives, Bulma. Where he sleeps, eats, trains. Don't tell me your father didn't put something on the gravity simulator so you or he could cut the power." You didn't date Bulma Briefs for nearly a decade and not learn a little something about the eccentric family.

She snorted, her arms crossing over her breasts. "It gets old. Tracking him down, making him stop what he's doing, all so I can have a petty argument over who's right."

Yamcha's jaw almost hit the floor at her admittance. Bulma loved to argue, or so it seemed that way all these years he'd known her, and now all of a sudden it was getting boring. With Vegeta?

"What's that look for?" Bulma tapped a finger on her bicep as she looked down at Yamcha.

He cleared his throat, being caught off guard by her question. "Arguing with Vegeta gets boring? From what I've seen you seem to enjoy pushing his buttons."

Her arms quickly unfolded and a hand tightened into a fist. "Not boring, it's just pointless." She refused to comment on the enjoyment factor of her actions. If Yamcha wanted to think she was doing it for fun, then let him.

"Because you both twist each other's words to use them as ammunition?" The only response he received was an irritated huff. "You've finally met your match, have you? Who would've thought there was someone out there in the universe with as much pride as you." A heavy fist connected with his head, making him wince and gently rub the sore spot.

"The man just has his head shoved up his own ass," she grumbled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Bulma turned her nose in the air, her arms swinging lightly by her side, as she marched away from the ridiculous accusations.


	4. The Usual Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend stops by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrath

Bulma stormed through the compound, fists shaking by her side and mumbling curses at both men. Her blood was boiling, making her skin flushed and she could feel sweat prickling at the surface of her pores. Hitting Yamcha had made her feel a little better, but his words still rang in her ears. She didn't always let Vegeta win or walk away on her, did she? She scoffed, feeling her blood cool and her vision clear a little as she thought through the last year.

As she mulled over her dilemma, her path was suddenly blocked by a sturdy body causing her to bounce off the person's chest and stumble backwards. A growl formed in her throat as she opened her mouth to rant, only to have her throat cease up as she looked up at her long-time friend.

"Goku," she choked out, a small smile curving her lips up, "what are you doing here?"

One of Goku's large hands landed on his son's head. "I was wondering if Gohan and I could use the gravity simulator for a bit."

"Oh," she started, a bit surprised, "well, I suppose." She paused for a bit as her smile turned sly and her blue eyes glinted with mischief. "Follow me."

Goku grinned down at his son before following after Bulma. Once outside, Goku was greeted with the familiar sight of the spaceship/gravity chamber. Bulma's face was plastered with a grin of her own as she punched in her code to open the ship's door. Upon finding it empty, her grin widened and she mentally laughed.

"Well, there you go guys." She ushered them in, then turned to look at Goku. "You know how to work it, right?" When she received a nod, she continued, "Good. Well, the gravity can now go up to 400G's, and you just take as much time as you need."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, a bit nervously. "You sure? I mean, I don't wanna take away from Vegeta's training."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He can find somewhere else to train while you guys are here. After all, you're guests, and he's been using this nonstop since it's been built and rebuilt," Bulma quipped as a wrist twisted in the air. "So if he starts causing trouble just come get me."

"I don't think we'll have ta worry 'bout that," Goku started with a smile. "He's headin' here now."

"Is that so?" Bulma asked curiously, that sly smile crossing her lips again. "You two just enjoy your time and I'll talk with him." She turned to look at Goku again. "Okay?"

The full-blooded Saiyan gave a short nod. "Sure thing."

With that, Bulma turned from the father and son and headed down the ship's ramp. As the ramp slid up and the door closed, she was suddenly face to face with a very irate Saiyan. "And what can I do for you?" her tone bored as she slipped around the body that was blocking her way.

Before she could get too far, her path was blocked again. Vegeta's lips were curled up into a snarl as he breathed a bit heavily. "You know exactly what you can do for me."

"Hmm." A finger rested on her closed lips as her eyes rolled toward the sky. "Nope, I don't think I know, and if you're not going to tell me what the problem is…. Well, I have work to do." Three fingers jabbed roughly into her shoulder, stopping her movement once again.

"What are that idiot and his brat doing in my training room?"

Bulma laughed lightly. "Your training room? If I remember correctly my father built it, so I think I have more control over it than you do." She slowly blinked her eyes and slapped his fingers away. "And I said it was okay for them to use it as long as they'd like," she practically hissed the last part.

Vegeta's arms quickly crossed over his chest as he resisted the urge to strangle the woman in front of him. "Tell them you changed your mind."

"No." Her hands landed on her hips. "And don't you go bothering them, either." A snort filled the air between them before she opened her mouth again. "I suppose it doesn't matter, since Goku could kick your ass in seconds flat."

His fists clenched and the muscles down his arm rippled up to his shoulders. "I don't want that third-class moron in there messing up the equipment," Vegeta ground out.

A smirk crossed over Bulma's face. "Uh-huh. Then you go kick the Super Saiyan and his son out. If you dare," she challenged, her hands rising to cross her arms over her chest.

Vegeta huffed, his arms unfolding so he could raise his right hand over her shoulder. Directing all his ki into the one hand, a smirk of his own covered his lips.

"Don't you dare," she seethed.

"And why not? They'll survive," Vegeta taunted, a bit coyly. "Then your father can build a better machine for me."

Bulma stepped closer to the volatile Saiyan, her arms bumping against his chest. "Do it and I can guarantee that I'll not only kick your ass, but I'll make sure that you don't get another gravity room."

"Oh," he mocked surprise, his eyes going wide. "And how's that going to work, exactly?"

"Like I'd tell you," she scoffed, her head turning to the side to avoid his eyes.

He hummed lowly, pushing his chest against her arms. The push made Bulma step back a few paces and brought her gaze back towards the enemy. Without waiting another second, a fist came up to collide with her opponent's chest.

"Oww," she mumbled, pulling her hand back from the wall of steel. "What the hell are you made of?"

"Flesh and blood, just like you," he retorted. "Shouldn't you know that by now?" he bit out, his eyes directing from her to the ship.

Blue eyes narrowed at the loaded question. "I know; it was just a rhetorical question," she scoffed lightly, not taking the bait he had so easily lain out for her to start another argument.

With the thought of blasting the ship to pieces and inflicting pain on the female in front of him now gone, his hand once again lowered to his side as he snorted. "Of course it was."

Bulma gave a sharp nod. "Can I go back to work now without you causing trouble?"


End file.
